1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a magnetically activated switch assembly, and more particularly, to a magnetically activated switch assembly in a helmet mount for turning night vision goggles on and off.
2. Description of Related Art
A magnetically activated switch assembly in a helmet mount for turning night vision goggles on and off is known in the art. Conventional magnetically activated switch assemblies utilize gravity in order to turn night vision goggles on and off. Such gravity controlled magnetically activated switch assemblies could cause integrated night vision goggles to improperly turn off when the night vision goggle apparatus is turned upside down. A non-gravity controlled magnetically activated switch assembly has been developed and is disclosed in U.S. Patent Publication No. 2006/0290451, which was integrated into a monorail mount disclosed in U.S. Patent Publication No. 2007/0012830, both references of which are herein incorporated by reference.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2006/0290451 discloses a non-gravity controlled magnetically activated switch assembly for integration into a helmet mount for turning night vision goggles on and off. The disclosed magnetically activated switch assembly includes a magnet with conductive flux members leading to a reed switch. When the conductive flux members line up with the north and south poles of the magnet, the reed switch turns on, which provides a current path to power the night vision goggles.
The disclosed magnetically activated switch assembly also includes several air gaps between conductive flux members. The air gaps increase the reluctance of the magnetic flux path. With a higher reluctance magnetic flux path, the magnetically activated switch assembly is less effective because a more sensitive reed switch must be used. If the reed switch is too sensitive, the night vision goggles could be activated by the Earth's magnetic field or other environmental magnetic fields such as that caused by nearby power lines.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved magnetically activated switch assembly for use in helmet mounted night vision goggles with a lower reluctance magnetic flux path. Such an improved magnetically activated switch assembly would ensure that the night vision goggles are activated only in particular predetermined positions and are therefore more reliable. Furthermore, there is a need for an improved magnetically activated switch assembly that allows the night vision goggles to remain on in predetermined positions and turns the night visions goggles off in other predetermined positions.